In The End
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Robin smiled pleasantly across the table at her husband as they sat down to breakfast. It would be their last breakfast together for couple of weeks since Zoro would be being dragged around on tour again. Robin found herself wishing once again that he wasn't going, but it wasn't as if she was going to be completely alone. She had her usual weekly visitor to look forward to.
1. Chapter 1 - The Last Morning

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**This is a request written for RoZo Forever 1 &amp; 2! ^_^ Hope you enjoy this! I'm not sure how I've done...not the first cheating I've written, but definitely the hardest! This story involves adult scenes and language. Oh, and this is an AU!**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Last Morning**

Robin smiled pleasantly across the table at her husband as they sat down to breakfast. It would be their last breakfast together for couple of weeks since Zoro would be being dragged around on tour again, and of course she just couldn't get the time off work. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last. Not that Robin minded being left on her own for a few weeks, in fact she was almost looked forward to it. To make things even better, not only did their separation mean some time to herself, but it had meant they'd made good use of last night.

They'd had a home cooked meal of perfectly rare steak with boiled potatoes and steamed fresh vegetables. For desert, they'd had some mint chocolate chip ice cream with a bitter dark chocolate sauce, which had gotten a little messy when Zoro had spilled some down his shirt. Of course, what's a better idea than to take your ice cream covered shirt off? The champagne may have helped move things along as well, but they never really needed an excuse. Most of the time, however, they did just enjoy lying in each other's arms. It had taken them a long time to get where they were, and they were happy.

Zoro smirked back at her before stretching his arms out as he yawned. They had been up rather late, hadn't they? In fact, Robin was pretty sure it had been at least four before they attempted to sleep, having read Zoro's alarm clock as she'd snuggled into his warm, slightly sweat covered, chest. He was always so comfy to wrap around, making it easy to just drift off – which was handy considering how quickly her husband had a habit of falling asleep. He could sleep anywhere, which was of course adorable, but ever so slightly problematic when he fell asleep along the couch and she couldn't wake him.

Robin passed him some coffee, admiring the view of her still shirtless husband. She had a hunch he was intentionally showing off. She did love when he was being so playful. She just wished he'd be like this at times that were a little more useful – being 'playful' when he was about to leave wasn't helpful, and while their friends were around wasn't exactly great either. All that would happen is that he'd end up grumpy at the fact she was ignoring him, and she'd end up apologising to them for him being rude. Although, she knew she was part of the problem considering how much she loved teasing him. Teasing him lead to him being adorable, which embarrassed him. Which was fine, when they were alone.

"So, how long before your lift arrives?" Robin asked, taking a delicate bite of her scrambled eggs and toast as she glanced at the clock.

"I've got about an hour, so I'll have a quick shower before I leave – can't have the Witch ripping my ear off because of last night." He smirked back, reaching across the table to pull her into a gentle kiss.

Robin accepted the kiss happily, momentarily wishing once again that he wasn't going. She could manage two weeks, and it wasn't as if she was going to be completely alone. She had her usual weekly visitor to look forward to, and most of her friends would still be in town. She would be working ten of the days that he was gone, her visitor would be present on two of the other days, and she could spend her nights reading in peace, even without her husband training or napping in the middle of their living room.

"Hmmm, then you should maybe go for that now before I stop you." Robin purred as she broke away, only for Zoro to steal another kiss before taking her advice.

Robin watched out the window as her husband of two years climbed into a waiting taxi with their orange haired female friend. Nami had once again dragged him off on tour to pay her back the money he owed her. He was determined that Robin wouldn't help him pay their friend back. He'd brought the debt into their marriage, and he was going to be the one to pay it off. Thankfully, she earned enough to pay the bills and put food on the table, but when Zoro finally finished paying Nami back, they'd be living a life of luxury. Obviously Robin didn't mind – she hadn't married him for his money.

Robin sighed, lifting her bag from her office floor as she stood up. It had been a long week, but tomorrow was finally Saturday. She hadn't yet told her 'friend' that her husband was away, but it had only been five days and she had been working. It wasn't as if they could have met up any earlier, not that she needed to. She never _needed_ to, she just...well, the man was intriguing.

She'd went out for a drink one night while Zoro had been away, and that had been when she'd met _him_. She'd been sitting quietly at the bar with her latest book on the history of the Guinavie people, listening to the quiet tinkling of the afro-haired man's fingers on the keys of the piano in the distance. She had only vaguely been aware of the group of people sitting down next to her as she reached the midpoint of a chapter, but then _he'd_ started to speak.

She tuned her attention onto him, pretending to be solely focused on her book as she eavesdropped on their conversation. He was being incredibly enthusiastic about some plans he'd drawn up. Plans for what? Was he an engineer of some sort? Maybe an architect? She slowly lowered her book slightly, looking towards him out the corner of her eye. He was talking about some sort of new material now? She'd rarely seen anyone so enthusiastic about something, let alone some design or the materials they wanted to use for it. Normally, the person sounded annoyingly smug in these situations, but this man...seemed almost..._childlike_ in his excitement.

The man must have been well over six foot tall, and the broad shoulders of a rugby player – make that _two_ rugby players. He was sitting two seats away from her with a woman on each arm, surrounded by laughing men. They were an odd looking bunch, but her friends were unusual, so she couldn't exactly judge them for their appearances. The man himself was wearing an open Hawaiian shirt, exposing a broad chest, covered lightly in sky-blue hair, matching the shade of his Elvis-style blue hair, showing its colour to be intriguingly natural. She glanced down and giggled. She had no idea how he'd managed to get in the door in his current apparel – he was wearing Speedos. The giant man was wearing a very small pair of Speedos.

She smiled mysteriously across at him as he happened to glance in her direction. He was definitely starting to pique her interest, and maybe she could pique his a little if he proved to be fascinating enough. She watched him smirk back at her before climbing – in his case, stepping – off of his barstool, leaving the two women who'd come in with him watching after him in confusion. The men he'd come in with started elbowing each other and grinning as he sat down on the other side of her, asking if the seat was taken. She'd calmly told him that it was not with a playful smile, and he had proceeded to introduce himself with an equally playful smirk.

"Ah, Franky – how've you been since I saw you last? My husband will be disappointed he's missed you again." Robin smiled coyly as she opened the door, just after lunch on the first Saturday of Zoro's absence.

"Oh, I've missed him again? He must be SUPER busy! What is he up to this week?" Franky smirked, waiting patiently for her to let him in – this being their usual routine in case the neighbours decided to start questioning his weekly presence.

"Ah, well, he left last Monday morning and shall be away until next Sunday, so I'm afraid I've been a little lonely this week. Would you like to come in for some coffee? Just if you have time – I know how busy you are, and I could perhaps phone my husband to let him know you were here? You could tell him whatever it is that you came here to?" Robin smiled hopefully, knowing exactly how nosy her neighbours were.

One of these times Zoro was actually going to talk to one of them, and then they'd let it slip that a 'Franky' came looking for him every Saturday. Zoro, of course, would think they were idiots since he didn't know a 'Franky', and then another neighbour would confirm it. He would then ask her about Franky, but she could play dumb. There had been a couple times in the past where he'd been suspicious of what she'd told him she'd been doing all day while he'd been at work. Usually she told him she'd been reading, then she'd pick up her book to 'continue', and occasionally she started from exactly where he'd last seen her finish. He had annoyingly good eye sight for a one-eyed man.

He'd still believe her over the neighbours though.

She stepped back into the apartment, letting the much taller man in the door. She led him through into the kitchen and clicked the kettle on, a large hand sliding seductively around onto her stomach as she did so. She smirked as she felt him start to kiss her neck as his well-practised nibble fingers started on the buttons of her white shirt. She turned her head to him as the kettle began to boil, allowing him to claim her mouth.

Robin sighed as she claimed her lunch from the busy cafeteria. Franky would be back over tomorrow, and Zoro would be home on Sunday. Franky would be fun as always, but she had no idea how Zoro would be when he got back. If he was sliced up badly, she'd have to refrain from even teasing him in case he ignored their young Doctor's advice against taking part in any physical activity. If he was tired, then he'd fall asleep along the couch, and she'd spend the night alone in the bed with him in the living room, dead to the world.

However, if he was in a good mood, she'd have to be up for a very passionate evening, even after a playful afternoon the day before. She had managed both her lover and her husband in one day a few times over the last five months, but she was sure Zoro had noticed something off about her. Maybe she hadn't sounded quite convincing enough? Maybe it was because she'd changed the bedding, like she usually did of course, but had she been obviously more tired than changing a bed and doing some laundry should have made her?

Oh well, he hadn't caught them – she didn't know what she'd do if he did. She didn't even know how he'd react. He could be furious and slice them to pieces if he still had a hold of his katanas, which would be perfectly normal considering his job. Or he could just be completely speechless. What if he just stared at her, looking completely betrayed? How would she react to him just staring at her like that? It would be easier to just be sliced up – it would be a quick, clean death with the perfect sharpness of his katanas, considering how well he took care of them, and she probably wouldn't have time to panic with his overly fast strikes. He was a particularly brilliant specimen when it came to swordsmen.

Robin groaned as Franky ran his fingertips over her sensitive skin just above her hip, searching for the zip of her skirt. She'd already had to warn him in the past about ripping her clothes, as exciting as that was. She heard the zip and felt the skirt fall to her ankles, leaving her standing in her pale blue silky underwear, to the sound of the kettle clicking. He slid a hand slowly over her briefs and down the inside of her thigh, forcing another moan to escape her as he moved his hand to allow him to slide his arm under her knees.

She heard him smirk as her feet left the cold grey slate floor tiles, her arms encircling her lover's thick neck as he lifted her up onto the counter, pushing aside the offending coffee mugs as he did so. She heard a smash as one of the mugs continued across the counter, falling over the edge and onto the floor. She didn't even have time to lecture him as he slid a finger below the top of her silky thong, teasing her unbearably as he stroked her soft skin.

She felt Franky start to slide her underwear down her legs, running his fingers down her legs tauntingly as he did. She kicked out playfully, 'forcing' him to pin her legs against the counter with his own. He started to kiss along her jaw towards her ear, making her giggle slightly as he gently blew air across the delicate skin of her neck. He was such an unbearable tease, but that's what made this all worth the risk – she would never expect this of Zoro.

She hummed happily as he gently nibbled her ear, before starting to kiss down her collarbone. She sighed as her chest broke free, one of his hands having made its way to her back without her even noticing – how could he even do that? And he could always manage her bra with one hand, most guys struggled with two? How could he be this-

"Fra-" She groaned, his lips capturing her left nipple, his tongue flicking the tip before his teeth tugged gently on the hardening peak.

She felt a finger slip between her folds, causing her to gasp as the pleasure of his tormenting pushed her closer to the edge. She whimpered as he slid his finger inside, wanting more. How was one ever going to be enough? He was moving so slow! What was he doing?! Her hands moved up his neck, her fingers entangling in his hair as he continued to assault her senses. She felt the second slip in, causing her to groan as he started to give her what she wanted from him.

She started to giggle as he threw her onto the bed, the high of her climax still affecting her as he started to climb on top of her. She'd have the kitchen to clean, but it was all worth it. She felt him position himself at her dripping entrance, moments before he thrusted deeply into her. His mouth claimed one of her breasts as they bounced freely, while one of his hands held hers against the rigid metal frame of the headboard. She was perfectly pinned under him as he held her hip with his other hand, his legs pinning hers. She could feel herself coming closer with every deliciously deep thrust, each eliciting another slightly louder moan of pleasure. She didn't know how much longer she had, but she knew she'd be ready again in minutes considering his perfectly trained mouth actions.

Robin sighed in irritation as light fell on her face. Why was he switching the light on? She was so close, and he wanted to stop now? Franky was tense over her, his entire giant mass motionless. What on earth was he doing? She knew he wasn't finished, she could feel his solid form trapped within her. He always seemed to have a limitless amount of energy for a man in his late thirties. Only Zoro seemed to rival his energy, and Zoro was certainly more passionate when it came to sex, even if Franky was the more playful.

"Robin?"

Robin tensed.

"_Shit_. Who the fuck is this?"

She lay there motionless, unable to say a word. She couldn't even turn her face to look at him. She couldn't even give her husband the courtesy of looking at him as she lay there in their bed, another man on top of her. What was she doing? She wasn't even sure if she regretted it, but she certainly couldn't look at him. He'd left her alone. He could have let her help him, but he was too damn proud. Now look where they were. It was as much his fault as hers. She'd had to find someone else. That wasn't her fault.

"Robin! Who the _fuck_ is this bastard?!" Zoro roared, storming into the room.

"He-Hey, Zoro-bro...I-I-"

"'Zoro-bro'?! '_Zoro-bro'_?! Get the _fuck_ off of my _wife_!" Zoro yelled, hauling the giant off of the bed as if he weighed next to nothing, his monstrous strength suddenly overly obvious to the two that had moments before been enjoying themselves.

"Zoro, you're home early." Robin replied coolly, refusing to let her terror show as she lay naked on the bed, not bothering to cover herself as she began to sit up.

"Yes, I'm home early! Now who the _fuck_ is this guy, Robin!?" Zoro exclaimed threateningly, throwing their covers over her to hide her from the other man.

"His name is Franky." Robin replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, what the fuck was '_Franky'_ doing on top of you in _our_ bed!?" Zoro yelled, his red face reflecting his fury.

"You have to ask? I could have sworn you just walked in on us, so surely you already know the answer?" Robin replied, holding his gaze.

"You better have a better answer than that." Zoro replied worryingly calmly, shadow falling menacingly over his face.

"And what would be a better answer, Zoro-kun? You found us in bed completely naked." Robin replied, mirroring his sinister calm.

"I can think of _plenty_. A damn good example would have been that _bastard_ forcing himself on you." Zoro replied, a bitterness to his still calm voice.

"Would you have believed me, Zoro-kun?" Robin asked, already sure of the answer.

"I'd have tried to, trust me." Zoro glared, an almost demonic aura growing around him. "It wouldn't have been bloody easy, but it would have been better than that _shit_ you just told me."

"What, exactly, have I told you?" Robin replied, uncovering herself to step off of the bed.

"Just shut up. I've had _enough_ of your damn _mind games_, Robin!" Zoro shouted, breaking the slowly rising tension.

"Then _go_!" Robin yelled back, pushing against his unmoving muscle, fed up of his pride, his stupid constant selfish pride that always made her so lonely.

* * *

**Right...not sure how that went...but I hope you liked it :)**

**I'm also posting the first chapter to another story today – no lemons, and a lot less graphic...but it does involve ****some minor language, some adult themes and some 'minor' violence towards the end. It's called 'Three Years Apart'.**

**And just a little reminder for Zorobin fans, there is a poll on my profile for anyone who wants to take part! ^_^ You don't actually need to be reading the story - the sketches could technically stand on their own too! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Final Words

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! ^_^**

**I AM SO SORRY! ...I've been really busy, and I didn't even realise it was Tuesday until 4pm...the person I meet for dinner every Tuesday before Anime messaged to check that I was still meeting them...I am so sorry...:( ...but here's the next chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Final Words**

Robin sat stirring her coffee absentmindedly, the world around her passing her by. She was sitting in her favourite cafe, trying to forget her anger at the bastard that had been so comfortably using her. She'd thought he'd have been more willing to visit once Zoro had left her, but Franky had insisted that Saturday was enough. She'd even invited him to move in a few months after Zoro had picked up his stuff. Franky had turned her down, saying he was happy with their 'current arrangement', and that his 'other ladies' might be a little upset if he showed favouritism towards her. Oh, Robin had never felt so angry in her life – and she'd been married to an idiot of two years!

She sighed, quietly missing her green haired idiot. She didn't even know if he was still around. Nami had still spoken to her, and the rest of their friends had tried too, but it was just too strained for Robin. She'd lost her husband, and she'd ended up ignoring her friends after realising just how awkward they felt about the situation. Luffy had, of course, tried knocking their, or rather _her_, door down to drag her out to join them, and Sanji had tried to persuade her out with treats and offers of special coffees, but she'd just calmly turned them down and returned to her books. She was determined to prove that she didn't need Zoro, and she didn't need her friends pitying her either.

Her life was painfully quiet now, but she knew it had been her own fault. Her friends had tried, and that was why she was here. It had been two months since she'd gotten Franky out of her life, and she was finally ready to start getting back to her own life, deciding she'd mourned her husband for too long. They'd only been together for four years. She'd managed to function without him before, and Franky had just been a phase to get over him after things had started to become too much. She was fine now, and she wanted everything to go back to normal - whatever that was. Things in her life hadn't exactly ever been the typical definition of 'normal'.

"Robin-chwan?"

Robin looked from the blurred window to her tall blonde friend with welcoming eyes. He was certainly a refreshing sight for a set of tired eyes that had been buried in dusty artefacts and book for months. She'd enjoyed her peace and quiet, but she really had missed her overly eccentric friends. She smiled up at him as he took the seat next to her, motioning to a waiter as he did so. He quietly asked for a latte before turning back to Robin, laying a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Sanji-san, I'm fine, really." She smiled, glad the man hadn't changed. "I just wanted to catch up since it's been so long."

"Robin-chwan, it's been three months? Is...'Franky'...still around?" Sanji asked carefully, as if he thought it a sensitive matter – why should it be?

"Oh, he's been gone for two months now, Sanji-san. I realised I was being played for a fool, so I got rid of him. He was a mistake, and I admit that." Robin replied with an emotionless smile, knowing that stating facts was simple as she silently dreaded him digging. She wasn't even sure how she felt about the side effect of her affair.

"So...Franky was a mistake...?" Sanji repeated, looking into her eyes searchingly.

"Yes, Sanji-san." She giggled, feeling a weight lift of her chest as she did so for the first time in months.

"So, Robin-chwan...do...do you...regret _everything_...?" Sanji asked, clearly nervous about something.

"What is it, Sanji-san? Please stop trying to dance around me – I am not made of fine china. I really just want things to go back to how they were." Robin sighed, disappointed that her friend wasn't being as open as he previously had been with her.

"You are of the finest china, my dear Robin-chwan~!" Sanji sang, making her laugh at his over enthusiasm. "...However, I was just wondering if you regret ending things with Marimo...sorry..." He mumbled apologetically, lowering his head slightly in obvious embarrassment.

Robin paused her stirring, holding Sanji's gaze. Did she regret it? Was that what she felt? She missed him, but she wasn't sure exactly why. He was a muscle-bound idiot with no sense of direction, but he'd been her idiot. He'd been strong for her when she'd needed him. He'd cared for her when she was sick. He'd laughed at her jokes when others had looked at her in horror. He'd chased away her nightmares, just by simply holding her in his arms. He protected her. Correction: he _had_ protected her. He'd been stubborn, and his pride had meant she'd had to spend weeks apart from him at a time, but if she'd just...talked to him...maybe she wouldn't have...have..._cheated_ on her husband.

"I...believe I may." She replied quietly, looking down into her coffee as she began absently stirring again. "Where is he now? How has he been these last four months?"

"Living quietly." Sanji sighed, a soft smile on his lips. "He's still in town, but I don't know...well, you know."

"He probably doesn't want to see me." She confirmed, earning a small nod from Sanji. "Where is he staying...did he find somewhere?"

"He's been living with me." Her friend smirked, making her laugh as she thought of the two men living together in such close quarters, imagining the constant fights and arguments that must have been happening.

"How have you coped, Sanji-san?!" She teased warmly.

"He's not been too bad, really," he laughed, "but, yeah, he's been quiet – still drinking like a fish, but he's been fighting less and ignoring every girl that's hit on him, not that that was ever a question, Robin-chwan~!" He finished, raising a curly eyebrow knowingly at her.

"...He's been ignoring other women?" Robin repeated quietly, realising what she had been hoping to hear.

"Hm? Yeah? Robin-chwan, you were the only woman he'd ever looked at – why'd he suddenly start now?" Sanji replied sounding slightly confused, accepting his latte from the waiter.

"Was I really the only one?" Robin whispered into her coffee.

"Yes, Robin-chwan...wasn't he the only man you really looked at?" Sanji asked softly.

Robin sat quietly, thinking over her life, and the few men that had been in it. It had always been practical relationships, until Zoro that was. Zoro had been different. He'd not even shown signs of being interested in her at first, but they'd been thrown together several times by their crazy friends. It hadn't taken too long for them to discover they actually had similar senses of humour and an unusual ability to hold a real conversation with each other, which everyone from the outside world apparently struggled to do. Her curiosity had grown, and he'd...well, he'd been Zoro. He'd been an adorable, masculine, muscle-bound idiot, but he hadn't been completely clueless when she'd finally decided to make a move.

They'd been at Sanji's for dinner, along with Nami, Luffy, Usoppe, and Usoppe's girlfriend, Kaya. She'd sat on the armchair, laughing along with the others as she'd enjoyed her tiramisu. Nami and Kaya had been comfortable on the sofa, while the boys all occupied the floor, as per Sanji's demands – that had kicked up a fuss from the green haired boy, declaring that it wasn't fair that the women always got special treatment while they got treated like 'shit'. Robin hadn't been all that surprised by his outburst – she was used to the two boys arguing, and just as used to Nami and Sanji ganging up on the poor green haired boy.

Usoppe sat at Kaya's feet, positioning himself between the two feuding teens as Luffy sat laughing on the other side of Sanji, Sanji sitting on the floor between the feet of Kaya and Nami. That left Zoro to sit by her feet. They didn't object to each other's company, so they weren't upset about that arrangement. She watched him drink his beer in silence, aware of the death-glare he was giving the young chef. If he hadn't been leaning comfortably against her chair, she'd have considered the possibility of it being a genuine threat, but it was Zoro and Sanji anyway – they'd never really kill each other.

She felt a weight press against her leg as she took another delicate forkful of her desert, watching as Luffy acted out an amusing little story. She glanced down at the adorable green haired boy at her feet, sure that he'd dozed off again. He had a habit of doing that in the strangest of places, and she loved teasing him for it. Really, she loved teasing him at every chance – his reaction was always so delightful. He'd always pout or blush, giving her another reason to laugh, making his embarrassment even worse. She'd almost feel guilty if it wasn't for the glances he'd give her as she left him to his embarrassment, deciding against being _cruel_.

She broke off a piece of tiramisu with the side of her fork, leaning forward until her fork was near the sleeping boy's mouth, her lips centimetres away from his left ear. She smirked and gently blew onto his neck, causing him to stir slightly. She whispered his name into his ear, watching as his left eyelid slowly rising as he glanced sideways at her. She moved the fork closer to his lips, maintaining eye contact as a small blush tinted his cheeks. His lips parted slightly, allowing her to slip to fork into his mouth. She pulled it back out gently, depositing the bitter desert into his mouth as his lips closed around the retreating fork. He muttered a 'thanks', looking away from her. She inched closer, whispering into his ear that he was welcome. She smiled as she sat back, silently happy that he was still leaning against her.

That alone had surprised their friends, but it wasn't long after that simple gesture that he'd asked her out for coffee, when they'd finally had a moment alone of course. They'd been together for three and a half years, married for a year and a half of that, and then she'd met _that_ man. She didn't even know why she'd done what she had. She still didn't understand why, other than some stupid feeling that she got every time she watched him leave. She hated watching him climb into that taxi. Nami kept dragging him away from her to random towns, cities and countries. She was stealing her Zoro away from her. She needed her Zoro. She needed her idiot.

"Where is he now?" She asked calmly, trying to hold back her demanding tone.

"Robin-chwan?"

"Where is he now? I have to talk to him." She ordered quietly, looking directly into his visible eye.

"Robin-chwan, I don't kno-" Sanji started before his face turned serious at her expression. "The pub at the end of the road – I dropped him off on my way here, but I didn't tell him I was meeting you...I just told him I had a date – if he fin-"

"I won't tell him that you told me his whereabouts." She smiled, trying to ease her friend's nerves.

Robin walked calmly into the bar with a brown paper bag held firmly in her hand, her eyes carefully scanning every man in the room, searching for Zoro. He didn't exactly blend in. The _girl_ next to him was enough to make Robin find a seat in the corner though. A waiter quickly came to take her order as she watched the girl talking to her husband. She was certainly acting very familiar, although something told Robin that she had seen this girl herself, just as if the girl was some distant memory. She watched as Zoro ignored the girl, easing the tension in Robin's chest as she loosened her grip on the glass bottle.

The girl's screeching voice reached Robin's ears and she watched as Zoro rounded on the girl, suddenly shouting at her. Who was she? Only Sanji could get a reaction like that, or Robin herself if she embarrassed him enough, but upsetting him that much never benefitted her. This girl clearly had no intention of flirting with Zoro, so what was she doing? She really just seemed to be being annoyed at him? Why would anyone set out to annoy him like that? Her grip tightened on the expensive bottle of sake.

Robin quietly stood up, just as a tall, strangely dressed man appeared next to the girl, talking into her ear. Robin smiled to herself. She knew who they were. She strolled up to the small gathering, a little smile on her lips. She could tell the second that Mihawk recognised her that he was surprised to see her. He knew about their situation. She watched as Perona spun around at Mihawk's slightly wide-eyed expression. The pink-haired girl's face turned cold, an angry glare directed at Robin. She definitely knew. Zoro had told them. Of course he'd tell them. He'd never admit how much they'd come to mean to him over the years, but he'd have told them of something as serious as him leaving her.

Mihawk greeted her politely, bowing his head in greeting before excusing himself and Perona, saying that they were just leaving. Perona continued to glare at her, but held her tongue under the watchful gaze of Mihawk. They all knew the last thing they needed was Perona's sharp tongue provoking Robin's poisonous one. They hadn't even spoken to discuss divorce or continuing their marriage, and they certainly didn't need anyone interfering in a conversation concerning the topic.

"Zoro-kun." Robin greeted, taking the seat next to him, laying the bottle of his favourite alcoholic drink that she'd bought on her way next to him.

"Ero-Cook told you I was here." Zoro accused bitterly, not looking at her. "And you're still adding 'kun' to my name – I _am_ honoured." He finished sarcastically.

"Zoro-kun, I wished to speak to you." Robin reprimanded him. "I was wrong."

"Loverboy's gone then?" Zoro grunted, draining his pint, readying himself to leave.

"I'm not going to answer that. We need to be grown-ups about this, Zoro-kun." Robin replied seriously.

"I was being grown up, Woman. How do you want me to react? I caught you in our bed with another man." Zoro bit back, ignoring her bribe. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? I actually quite like this place."

Robin quietly closed the door to their apartment, not daring to glance at Zoro. It had been a bitterly tense walk to get there, neither speaking. Why had they even decided to come back here? They hadn't been here at the same time since he'd discovered her with Franky, and here they were. They chose _now_ to come back. They'd come _home_ to discuss their marriage. How could this end well? She had to persuade him to come home to her; she missed him too much, even if she occasionally doubted her reasons. He was _her_ _Zoro_. She wasn't about to just give him up.

"Anyone I should know about before we start talking?" He asked, the strain clear in his voice.

"Anyone?" Robin echoed, turning to look at him as he opened the bedroom door to look inside. "I am not seeing anyone, Zoro-kun. I would appre-"

"What? You'd appreciate if I didn't make those kind of accusations? I caught you in bed with some random guy, Robin – of course I'm gonna ask!" Zoro glared bitterly, "How am I supposed to know what you're doing?! We were married for two years and I had no idea you were sleeping around!"

"I had an affair – I wasn't sleeping around. His name was Franky and it lasted a total of seven months, five of which overlapped with you still here." Robin replied calmly, trying not to say anything she knew she'd regret as she stepped into the living room. "It was not planned, but I had been...lonely."

"Lonely...Lonely?! How the hell were you _lonely_?! I was here every day, just like you! You just decided to shag some random guy in our bed while I was at work!" Zoro exclaimed, straining to hold himself back from _something_.

"Yes...you treated me as a _lover_, but not your _wife_ – I was indeed lonely." Robin stated, turning to face him head on, "I hadn't been looking for anyone when I'd found Franky, but I do regret the affair, even if it let me feel...significant."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I treated you like my _wife_ – you _are_ my wife!" Zoro demanded, stepping towards her.

"You only wished me here as a toy that you could play with. You did not let me do my duties as your wife, as much as you wish to claim that you did." Robin began calmly, looking back into his dark eye beseechingly – she had to explain, he had to understand! "Zoro-kun, if I were your wife, you would have allowed me to ease the weight of your burdens. Instead, you place more pressure on yourself and it drags you away from me for weeks at a time. You choose your pride over me."

"So it's my 'Pride' that doesn't want to make you miserable by forcing my debt on you?! What kind of husband would I be if I let my problems affect your happiness?! I wanted to make you happy, Woman! _I tried_!" Zoro defended, glaring back at her. "_You're_ the one that decided I wasn't good enough."

"We're supposed to work through things together, Zoro-kun. That's what married couples do." Robin began, stepping towards him, reaching out her hand to stop him turning to walk back out the door. "I _never_ thought you weren't enough."

"Then why did you bring him home?" Zoro whispered accusingly, pulling back from her.

"I-I don't know." She whispered back painfully, a single tear escaping her left eye, rolling slowly down her cheek as she had to stand there and watch him leave their home all over again, knowing there was nothing she could say to save their marriage at that moment.

She didn't want those to be her last words to him. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to wake up tomorrow beside him. She wanted to make him breakfast. She wanted to laugh with him as they ate. She wanted to kiss him goodbye as he left for work. She wanted to go to work knowing that Zoro would come home. She wanted to kiss him when he got home, as she asked him how his day had been, as he asked her about hers. She wanted to eat dinner with him again. She wanted to fall into a nightmare-free sleep in his strong, protective arms. She wanted to continue living by his side. She still wanted to be his wife. She would do _anything_ to stay his wife.

* * *

**So...yip, still not sure how this is going...hope you 'enjoyed' it, even though it's a day late...sorry...**

* * *

**_martin . tyler . 16_****, I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I really hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment...**

**_megaME_****-san, I totally agree :( I don't know if this chapter makes her seem less cold and heartless, but we have a bit more of how they're both feeling :) That is one of the most painful things that can happen to you, the other being the death of someone you're very close to :( ****_I _****wanted Zoro to beat Franky up, but he didn't...and I hate how I've had to make Franky for this...I feel terrible for all three of them...Zoro's been cheated on by Robin, Robin is apparently back to not really caring about the fate of the people around her, and Franky is just some...Yip, there is no ****_appropriate_**** word I ****_should_**** use here *sigh* But, yeah, Zoro has been faithful (according to Sanji, but since Zoro has been on his couch...I think we can trust him ;) ) He's been unable to face her, and then she forced him to...and it ended badly...but there's still another chapter ^_^ I'm really glad you're actually liking it! XD**

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san, thanks for the message last night! I am so sorry! :'( Haha, I'll take that as a complement XD Oh god...all this negative-ness with both of them...sorry...but I'm really glad you're enjoying them! XD You can see why I started laughing now though – we both had Zoro go stay with Sanji XD Only you had yours in Zoro's POV, and I have it in Robin's XD We apparently swapped for this! XD I was worried about how this was going to go, because I feel I'm terrible at writing from a woman's POV :P**

**_'_****_Guest'_****, yip, I know what you mean *sigh* but I have thrown Perona into the mix, along with Mihawk ;) ...there's six characters, and I didn't know who to tag as the forth...they all have roles to play :P I'm not gonna say what those roles are though, but next chapter is the last chapter so you won't have long to wait ^_^ Sorry this was late! I lost track of my days...they kinda blur together when you're only having a couple of hours sleep a night *sigh***

**_YukiHannah87_****-san****_,_**** hehe, yeah, I was just very confused finding myself thinking 'Haven't I already typed a response to this review?'...yip, had to PM you after reading it...sorry...hope you're ok! *hugs* I will never get mad at you ^_^**

**_'_****_Guest', _****emmmm, thanks for the review, but please refrain from using words such as 'f*ck' in reviews...I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to let your review actually come through? Anyone can read reviews, you see, so it's kinda the responsibility of both the reviewer and the writer to make sure reviews don't have strong language like that...this is not a lecture, just to clarify! I should probably re-read the guidelines, but I could technically get a warning from Admin for letting your review come through...I haven't been checking my emails...not really had the time *sigh***

* * *

**So, a day (and a couple of hours...it takes over an hour to proofread and respond to reviews, and there's two stories updating...sorry...) late, but hope you enjoyed this! And once again, there's another story updating today! It's called 'Three Years Apart' ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Concluding Moments

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda ^_^**

**And the final chapter. After today I will be on hiatus for a while, but I will get onto replying ASAP :( So sorry if you're waiting on a reply! I'm so far behind I don't really have time to update today (I'm doing this at 1am so that I can update later...I'm going to be really tired tomorrow (today)...) *sigh* Anyway, for this, I literally looked back at what I'd written and decided on what would be the hardest thing(s) she could do...not sure if she manages to redeem herself, but I'll let you guys decide ^_^ As always with the final chapter, the chapter starts after the responses! ^_^**

* * *

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san, hehe, so did I ^_^ And you might actually like this next chapter then, but once again, I'm not sure it's quite right *sigh* (I now can't remember if I replied...? I remember reading if after seeing your review, but I can't remember if I replied? ...I have so many PMs to reply to now, and I feel terrible because I just haven't had time to actually sit down to give them a proper response :( Apparently I even have 28 chapters to catch up on...I don't even know how I managed that?)**

**_megaME_****-san, hehe, just as well I literally can't leave anything unfinished then! 3;P I know :( Oh, and I actually looked up Crocodile lately (for a one-shot that will very likely never see the light of day), and realised how much older than Robin he actually is! XD He's 16 years older than her – he could practically be her dad! XD I was surprised, but I find it really funny now XD ****_That_**** would have been very interesting, but in front of Zoro? That would not end well XD You might enjoy this chapter, but there's a mediator ;D**

**Once again, not sure if she successfully wins him back completely, but saying anymore really is a spoiler :P**

* * *

**But, as for updates on what's happening with me and stories/updating, sometime around the 8****th****-12****th**** of May, I'll be back for at least one update! Yip, this hiatus will be for at least a month :( What may affect those dates for posting is that the 8****th**** is my final exam, and also my Mum's birthday...and the 12****th**** will be mine. My profile pic will also be changing about then, but it'll still be me ;D My profile pic, if you haven't noticed, is three starter Pokémon making a number ;D But yeah, I'll be updating then to let you know as much as I know about when I'll get back :P**

**After my exams, my friend from Ireland will be visiting, and then I'm heading home with her, so it would be mid-June before I return to this country, and that's when I'll be moving. I have to since I'll be finishing uni, but I don't know where to yet. If I move back to my parents', I won't be able to guarantee when I'll be posting again, since they don't have internet access :( You will all be missed so much, but I will return as soon as I can, but I just had to let you know that I might be gone for several months :'( Ch3 of 'Three Years Apart' will also be posted today, and will have a very similar message...sadly I'm having to halt it until I get back, but it will be finished, even if I have to hijack my Grandparents' internet!**

\- **Planned updates for 8****th****-12****th**** of May: Ch4 of 'Three Years Apart', Ch10 of 'The Life of the First Mate', 'The Tarot of the Drunk Falcon' one-shot (Fairy Tail – Baccana), and hopefully two fluffy one-shots (one for Zorobin and one for Gajevy) – I need fluff, I am so sorry for all the angst! The two one-shots I have sitting are currently nameless and lack endings :P They're 'half-shots', but I might find time to finish them ^_^**

\- **And as for writing new stories, I have a very vague idea for a sequel to 'His Sixth Year Crush' (haven't typed anything for the sequel, but the idea has been floating around in my head for days now :P ), and ****_megaMe_****-swan~, I may have a little idea for the start of the Baroque Works fic ;)**

* * *

**And so, now I shall leave you in peace to read this final chapter – hope it's not too bad :P**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Concluding Moments**

Robin calmly walked up to the giant wooden doors. She had no idea how the man on the other side would react to her turning up on his doorstep unexpectedly, or at all given the circumstances, but he was the first step. Their friends weren't angry with her, and if her suspicions were correct, only Sanji knew about the affair amongst their friends. She hadn't said anything herself, but from how they spoke and acted, all they knew was that she and Zoro had had an argument. If he clearly still hadn't told them after four months, surely she could take that as a sign of hope?

When she'd spoken to Sanji, he'd certainly been hinting that there was at least a chance to gain Zoro back, even if he wasn't quite ready to talk. She'd seen that for herself. He was still in too much pain, and clearly doubted her motives for wanting him back. Until the other evening at the apartment, she had doubted her own motives, so he'd had every right to not trust her. She'd seriously hurt him and he'd been protecting himself. She would have done the same in his situation.

The door creaked eerily, signalling someone pulling on the other side of it. The girl stood glaring at her, taking away from the effect of the cute pink teddy bear ear like twin buns on top of her head and the flour covered frilly pink apron. She had clearly just interrupted the girl's baking. How old was she again? She would be a young woman by now, wouldn't she? Robin couldn't even guess with the girl's current cute apparel, but she remembered once considering her a threat to her relationship with Zoro. She hadn't thought she'd be one she came to in a moment of need.

"Hello, I'm sorry if I have interrupted anything, but I was wondering if I could come in for a coffee? I apologise if I seem too bold, but I believe talking to you and Mihawk-san will help save my marriage." Robin smiled, studying the girl standing looking back at her warily.

"Why would I help you save your marriage with the idiot? It was his own stupid fault he got hurt – I tried to warn him, but he never listens. I'm not going to be involved in hurting him more." Perona replied, moving to close the door.

"Perona, don't be rude. This woman has come seeking help. If it concerns the happiness of _'the idiot'_, then you should be happy to involve yourself." Robin held back her giggle as she watched Perona tense, before stepping back to begrudgingly let Robin into the interior of the vast mansion.

"Thank you – this cake is very delicious. I can see from the colours that you decorated it yourself. You have done a wonderful job, as it does look rather cute." Robin smiled as she took another forkful of pink cake, the playful white ghosts bold against smooth black icing.

"I know it does. What do you want?" Perona snapped, taking the seat next to her.

"I bought the coffee beans last time I was away. I was actually grinding them when you knocked – your timing was impeccable. The coffee has a particularly superior bitterness, don't you think?" Mihawk asked, ignoring Perona's question to Robin.

"Hmmm, it does indeed. It actually complements the over-sweetness of the cake perfectly." Robin commented thoughtfully, sipping the strong black coffee.

"Hey! Make up your mind! You just agreed that it was delicious!" Perona defended angrily.

"Yes, that was the intention. I started roasting the beans for making the coffee as soon as I became aware of her designs on the kitchen." Mihawk replied, taking another small forkful of cake. "Roronoa always started arguments with her by pointing out that she had made it too sweet, but I prefer to keep her happy and quiet by solving the problem with fresh bitter coffee. Sadly, as there is enough cake to feed a small gathering, I'm afraid I shall run out of coffee beans before we finish the cake. Your husband became particularly good at grinding the beans by the time he left."

"Hmmm, he is good at grinding the beans, isn't he? I did wonder where he had learned to. He always grinds them while I make the breakfast. His beans always make such smooth coffee – it may not be as artfully presented as Sanji-san's, but I definitely prefer it." Robin answered proudly.

"I thought I had better find a good way to put his muscles to use that would 'pay' for his training. It was worth the effort of explaining the process in simple words." Mihawk responded amusedly.

"Fufufu, everyone seems to think my poor husband simple – he's actually very perceptive." Robin laughed, taking another sip of coffee.

"He is indeed, however I believe he sometimes notices things and chooses to play dumb, deciding he doesn't want to believe his own observations." Mihawk replied, his attention on the fork in his hand as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Yes...I believe I wanted him to say something." Robin answered slowly, a pain pulling at her chest as Mihawk artfully brought the conversation to the reason she'd come to visit.

"Hmmm, but he decided to ignore the fact that you were clearly having an affair." Mihawk confirmed, looking back at her now.

"The idiot knew the whole damn time! You should have seen him! He's been a stupid mopey idiot for nine months now! Even _we_ noticed there was something wrong and we _barely_ see him! He kept mumbling something about 'wondering if he was there' – if he was so sure you were having an affair, why didn't he just say something! Mihawk made me pretend I didn't know!" Perona exclaimed furiously, glaring at Robin once again.

"I hadn't intending for things to end the way they did...I hadn't even thought of how to go about the affair. I just wanted him to say something so that we could talk about our...problems." Robin sighed, smiling softly at the thought of her husband having these two looking out for him.

"Was he really that bad in bed that you had to find someone else?!" Perona shrieked, clearly very surprised, if not a little embarrassed.

"Fufufu, no, Perona-san. Zoro-kun is actually very excellent in bed, however the problems were out of it." Robin replied, greatly amused by the pink haired girl's response.

"Roronoa had money problems and did not wish to burden his wife with them, while she wished to be allowed to help him, as it seemed to her to be her duty." Mihawk began, trying to explain the situation to his ward. "The feeling is rather uncomfortable, as one starts to believe they are not wanted, and start to consider themselves an inconvenience. I believe Mrs Roronoa started to believe he only wanted her around for sex, am I correct?"

"Hmmm, yes." Robin confirmed. "It started to feel like that was the only connection between us, but I know now that it wasn't."

"You wish to repair your marriage, rather than return it to how it was?" Mihawk asked, although it seemed to Robin as if he already knew the answer.

"Robin?!" His voice carried along the corridor of the apartments, alerting Robin to her husband's arrival.

She lit the candle and switched off the light, leaving the room dark but for the flickering glow of the flame, casting shadows. She placed the homemade bbq ribs into the middle their small dining table, laying an empty plate on each placemat. She walked back into the kitchen calmly, checking the steaming vegetables before laying the roast beef onto the serving dish for her husband to carve later. The tiramisu was chilling in the fridge, but Robin knew the taste would have been better, _smoother_, if Zoro had ground the beans. She had put everything she could into making this dinner.

"Robin?!" The front door swung open with a bang as Zoro burst into the apartment.

She picked up the bottle of sake she'd bought a month ago with a small smile. She could hear him running urgently along the corridor. She unknowingly held her breath, waiting silently for him to open the living room door, waiting for him to see the dining table. She could picture the confusion on his face as he came across the romantic setting. She smiled as her husband's charge fell silent, knowing he'd found it. She just had to hope he wasn't angry when he got past his confusion.

"Robin?" She could hear the confusion in his voice.

She stepped out of the kitchen.

"Wh-What's going on?" Zoro asked, his eyes scanning her. "Ero-Cook told me you were in trouble...?"

"I did wonder how he would persuade you to come over." Robin mused, watching the light flicker on as her husband caught on to what their friend had done.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, clearly starting to take in her appearance.

She smiled and gestured to his seat, walking calmly to her own as she laid the bottle down on the table, aware of his eyes flicking to it. She'd chosen her jacket and pink wrap, deciding against looking dressed up, but suitable enough to follow him if he decided to leave again. She'd gone comfy and casual, so hopefully he wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion. She didn't want him to think she was trying to seduce him, or that she just wanted him back for sex. She just wanted him back, her Zoro. She didn't want him to just walk out that door again. She wasn't going to let him.

"I made dinner," Robin began, taking her seat with a small smile, "so that we could talk. The candle was maybe a touch too much, but I thought it would create a relaxing light. We were both very..._strained_ when we last spoke a month ago, so this seemed like the best idea."

"Just talking?" He asked, a suspicious look in his eye.

"Just talking." She confirmed, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

"Fine." He grunted, walking up to the table, looking completely unrelaxed as he took his seat.

"I'm afraid it won't be as excellent as Sanji-san's cooking, but I did my best." Robin stated, helping herself to a couple of ribs, the sauce running down her fingers. "I took today off of work so that I could make everything just the way you like it."

"Thanks...what did you want to say?" He asked, watching her closely as he picked up a large rib off of the centre plate.

"I wanted to ask how you were, Zoro-kun. We've...not seen much of one another in the last five months." Robin replied, trying to keep the sad tone out of her voice.

"Well, you did tell me to go, Robin. I didn't want to leave, but what was I supposed to do? I wanted to beat that _bastard_ to within an inch of his life, but you...you weren't even upset that I'd caught you. You didn't even care." Zoro accused quietly, staring at his rib with a pained look.

"I did. I...I'd hoped that you'd say something for months, and then...I don't know what I expected when you walked in...when you tried to be calm, I...I started to think that you really didn't care about me...and it really was all just about sex." Robin explained, trying to stay calm as Zoro just stared back at her, looking even more hurt than before.

"You thought it was all about sex? Robin...I-"

"-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...I really just...I wanted you to confront me...so that we could talk." Robin interrupted, not wanting to hear him tell her how ignorant she had been.

"Well, you could have just said something. You knew I'd always listen to you." Zoro replied, the pain gone from his eye as his expression became unreadable.

"Why won't you let me help you? Once we were married, I thought you'd let me share your burdens...like you share mine. You listen to me, and you comfort me. You won't even tell me if you're having any problems, and you won't let me help you with what you consider to be your biggest problem." Robin returned, her expression turning serious. "Your debt didn't bother you until we married, and now you keep letting it get in the way. The only time you seem like your...like yourself, was when you were in the mood for sex. What was I supposed to think?"

"I just wanted to make you happy. I didn't want to saddle you with my problems, don't you understand that? I loved you." He replied, his face still as cold and unreadable.

"Loved? Zoro-kun...?" Robin echoed, something pulling at her chest.

"I feel like I don't even know who you are, Robin. I...I didn't want to believe it when I realised...then you confirmed that you'd been having a damn affair for five months..._five months_, Robin." Zoro explained quietly.

"You know I love you, Zoro." Robin whispered, looking across the table, hoping he realised how much she truly meant it.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked, a tiredness to his voice.

"I went to see them." Robin stated, her voice level as she fought the urge to cry, aware how close her marriage was to ending.

"...but...how the _hell_ did you even get passed _her_?!" Zoro stared back, his eye wide with disbelief.

"Fufufu, Mihawk reprimanded the poor girl." She laughed, smiling slightly as she saw the edges of Zoro's lips twitch, before her own face returned to a sorrowful expression. "I talked with them both...and I got my mind settled. I'd realised after speaking to you a month ago, that I really did still love you, Zoro-kun. I knew how much of a fool I had been, but I wasn't sure what I should do...or how you felt. Sanji-san gave me hope, and when I saw them with you, and how they reacted to me...I knew that they knew, but also that you hadn't told _our_ friends...just _yours_. They asked me all those questions I had been asking myself, and I knew all my answers...so, please, Zoro-kun, let me really be your wife?"

"You willingly put yourself through a conversation with those two...the most pretentious man in the world, and an annoying girl with a voice like her?" Zoro asked incredulously, staring back at her in wonder.

"Yes, Zoro-kun." Robin replied calmly, taking another bite from her rib, reminding her husband about the rib in his own hand.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense?" Zoro returned, ripping some meat off of the bone, his surprised expression at the taste pleasing her.

"I needed to talk to someone, and you left me with very few options – which makes no sense. You told Sanji-san, Mihawk-san and Perona-san, but not Luffy-san and the others?" Robin challenged, her expression serious. "And I'm glad you like the ribs – I made the sauce myself and left them to marinate while I roasted the beef."

"I had to tell Ero-Cook, or I'd have had to actually find somewhere to live – his couch is pretty comfy. Mihawk apparently knew what was going on the whole time. Same with Perona." Zoro sighed, staring at his rib overly intently. "Beef?"

"But why didn't you tell the others?" Robin asked calmly, hoping he'd eventually tell her what she wanted so badly to hear. "Hmm, there's also tiramisu for desert, just for the two of us to share."

"Tir-They didn't need to know." He replied, cutting himself off as he looked away from her.

"But the others had spare rooms? Surely a bed would have been comfier than a sofa?" Robin interrogated quietly. "And, yes, tiramisu."

"Yeah, well, _our_ bed was comfier than Ero-Cook's couch." Zoro bit back, still not looking at her.

"I am sorry, Zoro-kun. Please understand that." Robin replied calmly, watching at him avoid her gaze.

"Why?" He whispered, pain flashing across his features.

"I've already explained, Zoro-kun...please, stop torturing yourself. Let us fix this together. We can, I know it is possible. Just _let_ me be your wife." Robin pleaded, trying to maintain her calm exterior.

"You'll always be my wife." Zoro soothed, looking back at her sadly.

Robin watched as he leaned forward to push back a strand of black hair from in front of her face with the back of his hand. They'd been through so much, and the gesture couldn't have been more important to her. Robin popped her fingers of her right hand in her mouth one at a time, licking the sauce off, not breaking eye contact. She reached over to cup his chin, leaning forward to capture his lips gently, not closing her eyes as she watched the love and pain reflected back in Zoro's eye. She slowly pulled back, a soft smile on her lips. He still loved her. Her husband still loved her even after she'd caused him so much pain. Her marriage wasn't over. There was still a chance to save it.

"I love you, Zoro-kun." She whispered.

* * *

**_Yonde kurete arigatō, min'na!_**

_Thank you for all being so wonderful, I'll miss you all so much!_

_Sketcher1994_


End file.
